parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tantor Movie
Disneystyle172's Movie-Spoof of 1995's A Goofy Movie Cast * Goofy - Tantor (Tarzan) * Max Goof - Dumbo * Roxanne - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * P.J. - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Peter Pete - Scar (The Lion King) * Robert 'Bobby' Zimmeruski - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Stacy - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Principal Mazur - Iago (Aladdin) * Bigfoot - Perfect Chaos (Sonic X) * Lester - Artemis (Sailor Moon) * Lester's Possum Pals played by: ** Buford - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) ** Beulah - Luna (Sailor Moon) ** Mordecai - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Possum Park Emcee - Agumon (Digimon) * Powerline - Timon (The Lion King) * Lisa - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chad - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Miss Maples - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Piano Player - Dr. Top (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *3 Female Country Singers - Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Tow Trucker Driver - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Prisoner - Eeyore (Winnie-The-Pooh; 2011) *Small Man - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Small Man's Large Wife - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck - Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Old Woman - Granny Smith (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Nuns - Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Creepy Green Man - Ed (The Lion King) *Security Guard - Banzai (The Lion King) Chapters *A Tantor Movie Part 1 - Main Titles/Dumbo's Dreams *A Tantor Movie Part 2 - Last Day of School/"After Today!"/Dumbo meets Simba and Timothy *A Tantor Movie Part 3 - "Stand Out!"/Tantor and Scar working at Picture Care!/"She Said YES!" *A Tantor Movie Part 4 - "Stand Out (reprise)"/Tantor have to Take Dumbo to Fishing trip/Dumbo talks to Fluttershy *A Tantor Movie Part 5 - "On the Open Road!" *A Tantor Movie Part 6 - Cats Park/"Artemis' Yodeling"/Fed up! *A Tantor Movie Part 7 - Campgrounds/Perfect casts/Perfect Chaos attack! *A Tantor Movie Part 8 - Perfect Chaos still here!/Dumbo changed the map! *A Tantor Movie Part 9 - Diner/Road Trips *A Tantor Movie Part 10 - Moon Kingdom Hotel *A Tantor Movie Part 11 - "Check the map, Tantor!" *A Tantor Movie Part 12 - Car Accident-Fetish/"Nobody else but You" *A Tantor Movie Part 13 - Waterfall/"Eye to eye!"/Grand Comedy Finale *A Tantor Movie Part 14 - End Credits Gallery Tantor.jpg|Tantor as Goofy Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Max Fluttershy ID S1E17.png|Fluttershy as Roxanne Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as P.J. Scar (TLK).jpg|Scar as Pete Timothy Q. Mouse in Dumbo.jpg|Timothy as Bobby Tanya Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Tanya as Stacey Iago in Aladdin.jpg|Iago as Principal Mazur Dx perfect.jpg|Chaos as Bigfoot Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Artemis as Lester Tom-0.jpg|Tom as Buford Luna in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Luna as Beulah Puss-in-boots.png|Puss as Mordecai Agumon.gif|Agumon as Possum Park Emcee Timon in The Lion King-0.jpg|Timon as Powerline Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic as Mickey Mouse Tails the Fox (from Sonic) as Wizzle.jpg|Tails as Donald Duck Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Security Guard Category:A Goofy Movie Spoofs Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo and Fluttershy